Aquele que me ensinou o amor
by Angel red
Summary: Robin ensinou a Estelar o quê é ser gentil mas... quem lhe ensinou o amor?...com um pouquinho de RaeXBB


QUEM ME ENSINOU O AMOR?

Estelar teve esse sonho de novo, no que ela chegava á Terra e conhecia as coisas que ela tem, ela estava muito feliz, muito contente, mas depois fica triste por uma coisa que acontece de alguém que vá embora. Depois de tempo ele volta, mas ela não sabe o que ele sente, nem o que ela mesma sente. Estelar acorda do seu sonho, tinha passado um mês depois de derrotar a irmandade negra, ela o tinha visto de novo, depois de tanto tempo, nessa batalha contra o Mal, seus sentimentos estavam confusos, não sabia o que pensar. Ela se levanta da cama e caminha em direção á janela, olha para as estrelas, a lua branca. Depois ela escuta um barulho nas suas costas, ela se vira assustada, então o vê, o medo some.

_Oi, estrelinha

_Kid Flash? – ela esta surpresa demais para reagir

_Eu não agüentei mais, eu… precisava ver você- ele corou

_Eu achei que tinha me esquecido- disse ela triste

_Eu nunca esqueceria você, Estelar… eu estava com saudade

_Por que vc não me visitou antes?

_Porque… eu tinha medo

_medo do que?

_Eu achei que vc e o Robin…

_E eu achei que vc e a Jinx…

_Não, nós só somos amigos, eu só amo vc

_Vc não pode estar falando serio – ela lhe da as costas

_Mas… é verdade Estelar, eu te disse isso quando…

_Mas, vc só estava seguindo meu jogo só porque eu não sabia…

_**Flash Back**_

_Depois de derrotar aos extraterrestres que combateram os garotos heróis, eles ainda não tinham decidido o que fazer depois, o mutano tinha proposto formar uma equipe, mas nem todos estavam convencidos. Eles disseram que pensariam ao respeito. Nisso cada um foi por seu lado, a Ravena ficou pensando no que tinha que fazer ¿poderia ela ter oportunidade de ser do bem y ter amigos? ¿era isso o correto?, o ciborge estava feliz de ter um amigo que não tinha medo dele por ser diferente, ainda que esse amigo era mais diferente…ele era verde, o mutano foi com ele quando todos se separaram, o Robin ficou pensando se era bom ficar com todas aquelas pessoas esquisitas, além de que ele tinha se separado do Batman para ser um herói independente, e a Estelar ficou se perguntando se devia ficar nesse planeta estranho, que ela não conhecia, tudo parecia bom nesse planeta, mas não tinha que se deixar levar pelas aparências, não sabia se podia se ligar a tudo isso. Ela estava num pequeno lago azul, olhando como os patinhos nadavam. Ela estava um pouquinho triste, não sabia o que fazer, não queria cometer um erro, foi então quando alguém chegou perto dela._

__Oi, eu vi vc lutar contra esses caras, foi demais._

_Ela se virou e viu um garoto com um sorriso no rosto_

__Meu nome é Kid Flash, qual é o seu?_

__Vc é… gentil?- pergunta ela se lembrando do que Robin falou de ser gentil_

__Não sinta medo, eu sou bonzinho, gentil- disse o velocista sorrindo_

__Eu sou Koriand`r , mas pode me chamar de Estelar_

__ Muito prazer, e… por que esta triste?_

__Bom… eu… não sei se tenho que ficar aqui neste planeta, não sei se posso ser parte da equipe que os garotos super- heróis planejam formar_

__Por quê?_

__Eu tenho medo de não ser aceita_

__Você não tem que ter medo, Tenho certeza de que vc vai ser muito querida e vai ter muitos amigos_

__Por que vc acha isso?_

__Eu posso ver nos teus olhos, que vc é uma pessoa muito boa_

__Obrigada, então vc é meu amigo?- ela cora, ela não sabia o que é que estava sentindo_

__Eu posso ser_

__Agora vc é meu amigo Flash!!_

__Então… vai ficar?_

__Vou… mas só se me ajudar_

__Ajudar… como?_

__Tem que me ensinar as coisas deste planeta_

__Eu…_

__Por favor_

__Tudo bem- ele sorri- com prazer Estrelinha_

__Eu disse que meu nome é Estelar, não estrelinha_

__Eu sei, só estou chamando vc assim por carinho ^ ^_

__Carinho? O que é isso?_

__O///O Eu vou explicar depois_

__Tudo bem ^ ^, então a gente se vê aqui amanhã cedo, ta bom?_

__Claro_

_Ela informa aos outros que aceita a proposta de ficar; Mutano, Ravena, Ciborge e Robin já aceitaram, então escolheram o nome de Jovens Titas (Teen Titans), eles fizeram a Torre T, e ficam morando ali._

_No dia seguinte, Estelar sai, o Robin tinha oferecido acompanhar ela, mas ela falou que não era necessário._

__Pra onde será que ela vai?- pergunta o Mutano_

__Não sei, ela não conhece a Terra, ou conhece?- disse Ciborge_

__Alguém deveria acompanhá-la, ela poderia se perder- sugeriu Ravena_

__Eu sei, mas ela não quis – respondeu o Robin_

__Hey, Ravena… vc quer sair comigo… para conhecer a cidade? – pergunta Mutano perto da Ravena_

__Não, eu já conheço- disse ela lendo seu livro_

__Ah, ta – ele responde triste _

_No lago_

__Já cheguei!! – disse ela_

__Bom Dia, Estelar!... Eu achei que não iria vir_

__Por que vc disse "Bom Dia" se o dia ainda não acabou?_

__É para desejar á outra pessoa que seu dia seja bom_

__Então… Bom Dia meu amigo Flash eu te desejo um dia cheio de felicidade!! ^ ^_

__Vc o fez melhor do que ninguém ^ ^- disse ele sorrindo_

__Eu estou pronta para vc me ensinar tudo deste planeta!- disse estelar emocionada_

__OK, primeiro a gente vai comer o café- da- manha ou… já comeu?- disse Kid Flash_

__O que é café-da-manhã?- pergunta ela confusa_

__Mmmhh…eu vou te mostrar, venha comigo- ele pega a mão dela_

_Eles vão a um restaurante, comem, e a estelar aprende o que é café- da- manha_

__Tudo é gostoso!! ^ ^- disse ela feliz_

__Que bom que gostou… me fala de vc Estelar_

__O quê vc quer saber?_

__Bem… tudo_

__Ta, eu sou do planeta Tamaran, eu posso voar e lançar megabolts, eu sou muito forte, todos os tamaraneanos somos…_

_Então ela contou tudo sobre ela pra o Flash, e ele também falou tudo dele._

__Então… teu nome de verdade é Bart?_

__É_

__Por quê os super-heróis tem que ter identidade secreta?_

__Pra os vilões e os paparazzi não saber_

__Já entendi ^ ^_

__Quer ir ao parque?_

__Que é isso?_

__Venha comigo, vc vai ver_

_Então eles vão ao parque e a Estelar… gostou muito_

__Que lindo é o parque!!_

__É… lindo- ele disse olhando para ela_

_Estelar caminhava feliz, foi então quando ela viu uma coisa estranha_

__Amigo Flash, por que eles estão se dando tanto conhecimento?- perguntou ela_

_Kid Flash olhou para ela confuso, não sabia do que ela estava falando, ate que olhou o que ela estava olhando… era um casal se beijando apaixonadamente._

_Ele de repente corou_

__Se… dando… conhecimento? – ele falou tudo vermelho_

__É… no meu planeta o contato labial é a transferência de conhecimento, mas acho que eles estão muito tempo se dando conhecimento… aqui na Terra a transferência demora tanto assim?_

__É que…aqui na Terra um beijo é…outra coisa – disse ele nervoso_

__Amigo Kid Flash…por quê vc esta vermelho? Vc esta doente?_

__Emh…não…é só que…_

__Quê bom que não esta doente ^ ^… agora pode me responder_

__Claro… aqui as pessoas se dão beijos porque…bom…porque sentem…amor…na maior parte das vezes._

__Amor? O que é amor?_

__Bem…no caso deles – sinala o casal – amor é um sentimento especial que se sente por outra pessoa do sexo oposto, é o sentimento mais puro e lindo do universo que une duas pessoas._

__Que lindo!! ^ ^. Eu quero sentir amor_

__Algum dia vai sentir_

__Eu quero sentir agora – disse ela olhando fixo para ele_

__O… o quê?!! O//O- disse ele surpreso_

__Me da um beijo loooongo e eu vou sentir – ela fica perto dele, ele cora como nunca_

__O//O ahm…Estelar…acho que vc não entendeu…as pessoas não se beijam para sentir amor… as pessoas se beijam porque sentem amor…- ele esta nervoso_

__Ah… já entendi... como eu vou saber quando eu sentir amor?_

__Vai saber quando… quando…vc simplesmente vai sentir…e vai saber no seu coração_

_**FIM DO FLASH BACK**_

_Seguindo seu jogo? Não!! Eu nunca faria vc de brinquedo!!

_Então…?

_Estelar… o que vc sente por mim?

_Eu, não sei… estou confusa

_Estelar… olha para mim – ele pega o rosto de estelar para que levante o olhar

_O que sente por mim? . ele pergunta de novo

_**FLASH BACK**_

_No dia seguinte_

__Bom dia Amigo Flash!!- ela cumprimenta_

__Oi estrelinha_

__O que vai me ensinar hoje?_

__Eu não sei…_

__Amigo Flash, Há alguma celebração especial hoje?_

__Não... Por quê? Oo_

__Bom... no meu planeta as pessoas se dão abraços quando é um Dia de celebração, como por exemplo o dia de ronilec, onde se celebra a fraternidade_

__Ro..ne..lic?_

__Os abraços só são para dizer "Parabéns"_

__ É mesmo? Mas... por que pergunta se é um dia de celebração?_

__Por que aquele garoto esta abraçando a garota se não é um dia de celebração? _

__Aqui na Terra os abraços não são só pra dizer "parabéns", é também pra mostrar o que sentem _

__O que sente?_

__É… por exemplo, felicidade, amor ou amizade. É que ter um sentimento é uma celebração também _

__Ahm…_

__Quer que eu ensine vc?_

_Ele a abraça, ela cora, nunca tinha sentido essa sensação de ter alguém tão perto dela nesse jeito, e ela… gostou._

__Este é um abraço suave, delicado, doce… - disse ele ainda abraçando ela – é assim que tem que abraçar quando ama a alguém._

__E este… - continua ele, abraçando ela num jeito diferente, abraçando mais forte e fazendo-a dançar – é um abraço de amizade… vc tem que abraçar seu amigo com alegria e felicidade, mais forte. - Então ele larga ela_

__Já aprendi!!- disse ela feliz- agora eu quero te abraçar!!_

__Tudo bem… OO- ela o abraça, mas… muito mais forte do que ele esperava_

__Estelar… meus… ossos- disse ele _

__Sinto muito – ela larga ele _

__Eu tinha esquecido que vc é muito forte- ele disse sorrindo_

__Acho que com isso ninguém vai gostar dos meus abraços – ela disse triste_

__Ta brincando? Foi demais!! Eu gostei muito, assim vc mostra toda sua amizade, não pense mal se alguém disse para vc que esta quebrando os seus ossos ou que não pode respirar, é que… as pessoas da Terra não são tão fortes quanto vc Estelar…_

__Sério?_

__Sim… os seus abraços são especiais… pelo menos… para mim sim – ele cora_

_Ela feliz abraça ele de novo… mas surpreendentemente mais suavemente_

__Obrigada- disse ela_

__Não há problema- ele abraça ela também_

_**FIM DO FLASH BACK**_

_Estelar, eu amo vc

_Tem certeza?

_Tenho, nunca amarei alguém como amo vc

_Então… por que vc foi embora?

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Três semanas depois de aprender o que é um abraço..._

__Bom dia Estelar- cumprimenta Kid Flash_

__Bom dia meu querido amigo!!!- ela cumprimenta feliz (mais do normal)_

__Vc esta muito feliz hoje_

__É porque quero te fazer uma pergunta maravilhosa!!_

__Que vai me perguntar?_

__Vc…quer namorar comigo?_

__O///O….O que?!_

__Sim ou não?_

__Estelar… vc andou assistindo telenovelas, não é? _

__É… como vc sabe? – perguntou ela confusa_

__É que a coisa não é assim… vc tem que namorar com a pessoa que vc ama…_

__Eu amo vc_

__O///O Vc me…me…me…_

__Vc não me ama?- perguntou ela triste_

__Ehm…vc tem certeza?…quer dizer…_

__Vc disse que eu ia saber quando sentir, e eu sinto no meu coração… mas o que é que eu faço quando a pessoa não me ama?- ela estava com vontade de chorar_

__Não chore, por favor… - ele falou limpando a lágrima que saia dos olhos da garota- eu… nunca disse que… não te amo…_

__Então… vc me ama?_

__-///- Eu… amo vc… de verdade… eu nunca imaginei amar assim…_

__Então quer namorar comigo? – perguntou ela feliz_

__^ ^He he he- ele fica rindo- Estelar…a coisa não tem que ser assim…é o garoto que tem que pedir á garota namorar com ele._

__Por que tem que ser o garoto?_

__Porque é a garota que tem que decidir "sim ou não"_

__Ah…_

__Estelar… quer namorar comigo?- perguntou ele pegando o rosto dela nas mãos_

__Sim!!! ^ ^- responde ela feliz_

_Ele a abraça com doçura, e ela também. _

__Obrigada por me ensinar o amor Flash – ela fala apoiada no peito dele_

__Obrigada por me ensinar o amor também, minha estrelinha_

_Eles olham o um para o outro… eles recebem o primeiro beijo de amor da sua vida…_

_**FIM DO FLASH BACK**_

_Eu já disse que era necessário, eu tinha que ver meu pai (adotivo)… não foi para me afastar… vc não sabe tudo o que passei por estar longe de vc…eu sofria muito…

_Eu estava com muita saudade de vc, Flash

_Eu também, eu quero saber… estelar…o que vc sente? Eu preciso saber

_Eu…

_Estelar, olha para mim… - ele delicadamente faz o rosto dela levantar novamente

Ela olha, os olhos dele estão fixos nos dela, ela não responde, não agüenta mais…então foi ali onde entendeu…ela o amava…

Ela o beijou, tomando ele por surpresa, ele ficou surpreso uns segundos, mas depois fechou os olhos com ela, a abraçou, ele se perdeu naquele beijo, foi tão doce, os lábios dela nos dele. Quando finalmente se separaram, olharam um para o outro com doçura.

_Eu começava a achar que amava Robin

_Eu tentei… mas não podia… não como amo vc…Eu te amo

_Eu te amo, estelar, mais do que imagina

_Não vá embora de novo, não me deixe - ela o abraça suavemente

_Eu não vou deixar vc…nunca mais

_Mas… eu não quero vc só de visita… eu quero vc aqui comigo… fica comigo, por favor,

_A gente pode dar um jeito…

_Como?

_Posso fazer parte da equipe…

_Sim!!! ^ ^, a gente só tem que convencer o Robin e vc fica aqui!!

_Vc não acha que…ele fique…zangado

_Não… eu acho que não

_Então, problema resolvido, minha estrelinha ^ ^

Eles fecham os olhos e se beijam de novo, com mais paixão, tudo era perfeito, eles ficariam juntos para sempre… para sempre.

**Em outro lugar da Torre**

Ravena caminhava no corredor de um lado para o outro impaciente, preocupada, zangada, eram as duas da madrugada, ela não podia dormir... eram as dez da noite quando notou que ele não estava no seu quarto, procurou ele pela Torre e não o achou, onde ele poderia estar? Aquele moleque não chegava…

Então ele apareceu, ela estava muito zangada

_Até que chegou!! Onde vc estava?!!- perguntou ela ao titã verde

_Eu… só estava numa festinha…

_Uma festi.. o que é esse cheiro? Por acaso é… cerveja?!!..

.

_Só foi uma garrafinha…

_Mutano…vc esta embriagado?!! Vc é um idiota!

_Eu sou um que??- ele fala tudo desconcertado e distraído com cara de bobo

_Vá para seu quarto!! - disse ela empurrando ele ao quarto

_Oh, Ravena…por que vc ficou me esperando?

_Cala a boca!

_Vc é linda quando esta zangada, sabe?- disse ele bobo olhando para ela em quanto caminhavam

_Vc não sabe o que esta dizendo, vc esta bêbado

_Vc é tão linda, tão bela… eu adoro teu cabelo suave e roxo e a seu narizinho tão bonitinho, e os teus olhos me deixam encantado, vc é maravilhosa e… - ele deixou de falar porque caiu ao chão.

Ravena inclinou-se para ajudá-lo, ela não tinha notado que estava vermelha pelo que ele estava dizendo á um momento atrás, mas ele notou

_Vc parece um semáforo, Ravena – disse ele rindo um pouquinho

_O… o quê?

_Vc esta toda vermelha… Quer que eu dê vc um beijinho para que se sinta melhor?

Mas antes de ela poder responder, ele a beijou na boca por surpresa, pressionando os lábios com os dela. Normalmente ela tinha que julgar ele para longe, mas… nada era normal… tal vez porque foi um shock para ela… tal vez porque era o Mutano quem o estava fazendo… tal vez porque ele estava bêbado e não era consciente do que estava fazendo… tal vez porque ela sintia-se bem…Qualquer que seja a ração, Ravena nao resistiu e se deixou desfrutar disso um momento…mas isso foi até que notou uma coisa…

Ela separou o Mutano dela, com raiva nos olhos…

_Mutano, me diga, por que a suas roupas tem cheiro de cerveja e a sua boca não?!!!

_Ehm…- oh, não! o que ele ia fazer agora!. Ele ficou assustado, tinha que pensar em alguma coisa e rápido. Ele não foi a festinha nenhuma, ele tinha tudo planejado, só eram as suas roupas que estavam com cerveja, alem de que ele não gostava de cerveja.

_É que… eu comi muito…chiclete de menta

_O chiclete não se come – disse ela zangada

_Então eram balas…

_Mutano!!

_Esta bem… eu não estou bêbado…

Ela o pegou da camiseta com as duas mãos, muito zangada, parecia com vontade de matá-lo

_Quer dizer que vc fingiu estar bêbado só para me dizer essas coisas idiotas e me beijar?!!!

O mutano estava tremendo, ao mesmo tempo corado, uma parte dele dizia "corra pela sua vida!!!", mas outra dizia "Vc tem que enfrentar a situação como um homem!!". Então ele decidiu, ele não iria correr agora, tinha que encarar a garota, fugir não é de homens!!

_É… foi por isso, eu achei que não iria me matar se pensava que eu não era responsável dos meus atos, eu só queria mostrar para vc o que sentia sem sair machucado, mas agora que vc sabe a verdade, pode me matar se quiser… - disse ele com muita segurança, ainda dentro dele esteja morrendo de medo.

Ele ficou surpreso, ele esperava que ela batesse nele, que ela o jogasse pela janela, que o matasse, mas não que… o beije. É, ela o beijou sem avisar, puxando ele aos seus lábios, ele não acreditava que a garota que amava o esteja beijando neste instante, mas ele fechou os olhos, a abraçou, se aquilo era só mais um sonho…ele não queria acordar.

Ela o abraçou do pescoço, o beijava com mais paixão… nenhum deles acreditava no que estava acontecendo, mas… gostavam.

Depois de longos minutos, eles se separam por falta de oxigeno

_Vc é um louco- ela disse sorrindo como boba

_Eu estou louco de amor por vc – ele disse com um sorriso de louco namorado

_Eu amo vc

_Eu te amo, Ravena- ele responde pegando o rosto dela, ela podia sentir a testa dele encostada à sua, a ponta de seu nariz roçando no dele, respirando o mesmo ar, e então ele beija ela de novo com mais paixão. Era demais ter o ser amado por perto assim, ela com o garoto que lhe ensinou a amar, e ele com a garota que lhe ensinou a amar, desfrutando da magia daquele beijo sonhado tanto tempo.

Essa noite é, sem dúvida, abençoada por Deus, pelo amor. A felicidade mora nos seus corações agora, e nunca vai sair de novo…

**FIM**

**Oi gente!!! Como ficou? Eu sei foi curtinho, mas… eu gostei… vcs gostaram? Eu espero que sim, desculpa por essa ortografia horrorosa… é que… eu o fiz a toda velocidade… ^^, eu sei que nada a ver isso de Mutano e Ravena com o de Kid Flash e Estelar, mas… tudo bem, foi o que venho a minha mente ^ ^, eu não tenho a culpa eu sou novinha nessas coisas. Deixem suas opiniões (reviews), por favor, eu quero muito vcs queridos leitores (isso soou a Estelar ¬ ¬). Bjos e abraços para todos vcs. ATT. Sua amiga ANGEL RED**


End file.
